Hamesaad Dreen
Hamesaad Dreen was a male Merkaan who was the antagonist of the Star Trek novel Legacy. History By the 2250s, Dreen held the rank of Acquisitor in the Merkaan fleet, and commanded one of their vessels. He spent his time committing acts of piracy against Federation shipping. In response, Starfleet sent the USS Enterprise under the command of Captain Christopher Pike to investigate. Intercepting Dreen's vessel, Pike hailed Dreen. Pike then convinced Dreen that he was far from the ideal Starfleet officer, and was looking to leave Starfleet for a more profitable career. Pike then had Spock beamed aboard Dreen's ship with some dilithium. At the same time Spock was beamed aboard, a security team was simultaneously beamed aboard and took control of Dreen's ship. They confiscated Dreen's stolen cargo before letting him go. Being outwitted by Pike and Spock dealt a serious blow to Dreen's career. He spent the next several years in a series of mediocre assignments, working to prove his worth to be named to a command post again. During this time he harbored a strong desire to have his revenge on Pike and Spock for their actions during his first encounter with Starfleet. His anger got to the point that it began to seriously affect his health, and doctors had to replace his stomach with an artificial replacement. In 2268 Dreen was back in command, in charge of the Merkaan triad Clodiannt. Dreen and his forces captured the mining colony at Beta Cabrini and began the process of stealing the mineral wealth from the colony. The Enterprise responded to the colony's distress call, and found herself facing down Dreen again. With Captain Kirk and a landing party disappearing on Alpha Octavius Four, Spock was forced to take command and confront Dreen once again. During this time Spock was seriously ill due to being poisoned by a native creature from Alpha Octavius Four. Learning that former Enterprise helm officer Bradford Wayne was in charge of the colony, Spock came up with a plan to incapacitate Dreen's ships. This involved reminding Wayne of the one time the Enterprise crew celebrated Dr. Phillip Boyce's birthday, only to have the celebrations cut short when some minerals in the ship stores reacted with some chemicals stored there and the resulting gas flooded in to the ventilation system, incapacitating several crew members in the process. Spock was able to successfully communicate the code phrase "Boyce's birthday" to Wayne. Wayne quickly figured out that they should pour chemicals on the minerals being beamed up to Dreen's ships which would emit gas similar to the one that cut Boyce's party short. Wayne was successful, and managed to incapacitate the crews of all three vessels in the triad. An Enterprise security detachment seized control of Dreen's ships. Meanwhile, on the surface of Beta Cabrini Dreen pursued Spock with the intent of murdering him. By the time he caught up with Spock, the effects of the poison were catching up with him, and Spock was close to death. Pavel Chekov led an Enterprise detachment down to the surface, and they prevented Dreen from killing Spock. Beamed back to the Enterprise, Dreen was held in confinement while the stolen minerals were returned to the colony and his ships were stripped of their weapons. Afterwards Dreen was released from custody. Dreen and his crew left the Beta Cabrini system to head home. Having been outsmarted for a second time Dreen's career in the pirate fleet was over. This time there was to be no redemption for him. Doctor Leonard McCoy was not too thrilled about letting Dreen go, but Montgomery Scott assured McCoy that due to Dreen's disgrace, he faced a fate worse than death once he got home. Starfleet delivered a security detachment and sensors to be on guard if anyone else tried to repeat what Dreen had done. Once the Enterprise got back to Alpha Octavius Four Spock was cured by another native creature. Category:Star Trek Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Aliens Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Power Hungry Category:Murderer Category:Vengeful